Personal Damnation
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Gaara believes he has the perfect assistant even though Naruto doesn't seem to share in that belief and they both discover that there is a lot more to his perfect assistant including the trouble she is in...


Personal Damnation

Life is such an unusual thing.

Nothing ever really tells you how it will go and many say you must live life to the fullest and she had been one of those people before. You laugh when you are happy, cry when you are happy, sad, mad, or in pain. You could experience so much or so little, you never know what is right around the corner, which is something that is true to most. Some believe in karma or fate, others just believe life will come as it may, nothing truly controls the outcome but at some point we all do experience pain. She has lived her life by a strong moral code and sense of justice but that doesn't guarantee you will have a good life. With her heart worn on her sleeve, emotions broadcasted to the world she had been a very welcoming and openly caring person, it was her strong point that was inevitably turned against her and because of that she lost… everything….

Having jumped into the well one final time she didn't let it take her to her rightful era but instead a new one as she suffered a devastating blow that changed her. Sometimes when you don't have the power to back it up you should back down but she had been stubborn as usual and didn't so the others paid the price. It was sayonara for good as she left the lush green grass and towering trees, ending up in a desert instead.

"Make sure you have a complete copy of the notes ready by the next meeting," Lord Gaara said as he stood from his seat in the Hokage's building.

"Yes Lord Gaara, I will be sure to do that," she respectfully replied in her soft voice as she neatly tapped her papers to help straighten them, putting everything away in an organized manner as she held herself with poise.

"You are dismissed to do as you please until then," he said, seeing Naruto finish gathering his own stuff up and begin to make his way around the table towards them.

"Yes Lord Gaara," she had everything set, she gave the proper bow to both of them and left the room, turning the corner into the hallway before she took a small breath and grabbed her water.

Naruto watched her turn the corner, a bit undecided, "Of all the assistants to get you get someone more serious than you. Would it kill ya to have someone that at least smiled or showed some amount of emotion?"

"I don't see your concern Naruto, she has been a perfect assistant," he defended in a calm manner.

"I'm not saying she isn't good at what she does, just would it kill for you to have an assistant that isn't so, unaffected, I mean for such a job wouldn't you want someone who is passionate about something like say the village they are serving such a respectable job in?" He continued to pester him, he would have hoped getting Gaara to get an assistant he might have found someone to make life interesting.

"Naruto, your village is a lot more carefree in nature than mine is, most people of the sand are quite serious when it comes to work," he pointed out.

Scowling a little he tossed back his reply, "Yeah well even Baki or Shino show more emotion in one day than I have ever seen from her which is zero. Is she a robot or something," he questioned in a serious manner as Temari whacked him on the head. "Oww, Temari!"

"You shouldn't speak like that, it isn't like you know what her personal life is like," she scolded. "I do agree though, it would be refreshing if someone could lighten things up around the Kazekage building. Did you make it a requirement for your assistant to be this way?" Temari had to ask, Kagome chose to walk quietly away at that point with her eyes a little downcast.

"No, just be respectful, organized, attentive, able to work long hours, work every day, and the usual stuff when it comes to being an assistant. She was recommended to me by a few others who said they know of someone who fits the description, she worked as a waitress and a librarian full time for a year in Suna, before that she was a travelling Priestess is what her records said. Honestly she doesn't appear to like having more than eight hours of free time a day, even then she doesn't seem quite satisfied," he shared with them, figuring maybe they will get off her case a little.

"Well I was going to invite you both to my place for dinner but I get the feeling she wouldn't come anyways so I will just invite you," he finally got down to what he really came over there to do.

Sitting on a barstool she swirled her straw around in her drink, absentmindedly watching the ice cubes and liquid swirl around with it before she bent the straw over the rim and finished off her drink, setting it on the bar about to call for another. The twirl of sand just barely caught her notice as she watched them appear, "Lord Gaara," she greeted, doing her best to not show he startled her.

His eyes slid from her to the now empty drink, "So this is where you went," he remarked and she could pick up the vibe he didn't appreciate that she is out drinking when they are visiting this village for diplomatic reasons. "Is it one of those days already," he asked, though he really had no clue to what she does this for, only knows there are certain days of the year that she treats differently.

"Not quite," she answered truthfully as she looked at the clock seeing 11:45 PM in digital letters. The comments earlier had bothered her, she had plenty of spare time so she finished the notes and anything else then came here wanting to feel numb, or at least more than she already does.

"I see," he replied as he too took in the time. "Try not to be out late, the meeting is early," he reminded her.

"Yes Lord Gaara," she watched him depart as she maintained her poise. The bartender looked over at her while holding her now empty glass, "One more please and another shot," she requested, watching him nod and head off as she decided to make it the last round before heading back, not wanting to upset the Kazekage.

"You must be the Kazekage's assistant," said a guy as he sat down right beside. "You know, if you're tired of getting sand in between your legs you could come home with me, I will even tuck you in," he said in a highly suggestive manner as he looked her over with lustful eyes, liking the curves he sees.

Her eyebrows knitted just slightly in anger at the implication before she simply replied, "I already ordered my last drink and I'm not here to socialize," her neutral tone came out, smoothly shooting him down as she watched the bartender begin making her drink after cleaning up a broken glass.

"You look single to me and you're in a bar alone drinking, looks to me like you could use a little company," he tried making eye contact but she merely glanced at his grinning face before thanking the bartender for the drink and shot.

"Is it a crime to come here as a single woman solely looking for a good drink and nothing more," her soft voice challenged as she picked up her shot and tossed it down her throat enjoying how the burn made her feel, made her throat burn as if it is crying for her. Sitting there quietly as he grew irked at her lack of interest in getting laid tonight or even flirting with him, she was interrupted from enjoying the burn of alcohol in her throat.

"Oh I get it, you're more like the Kazekage's lap dog, he has already given you his command and now like a good little bitch you're going to obey so you can get your treat," he sneered at her thinking that might fire her up a little but merely gained a flick of her blue eyes as she grabbed her drink instead.

Looking up at the time she asked the bartender, "I don't suppose you have any drinks to go," she questioned and watched him point to the sign that read, "no open alcoholic beverages allowed outside of bar premises," she nodded in understanding and took a sip of her drink. "I'm here to be alone with my thoughts, not insulted and harassed so I would like to enjoy my time as I see fit," she swirled the straw around just like the previous drink and then bent the straw deciding to speed this one up.

"Dude chill out, you should leave the lady alone," his buddy said as he wrapped an arm around him, knowing he is not taking well to the obvious rejection as he continued to sit there looking angry.

She managed to down her drink, now 12:05 AM according to the bar clock. Setting down enough money to cover the drinks and a tip she got off the stool and began to leave feeling the buzz surround her mind but not the strong one she was seeking. Looking in her pouch she could still see the strong elixir she bought earlier, feeling glad she did.

"She will be lucky if she ever gets laid, what a waste with a body like that and a personality like hers, a total waste," he retorted, "no guy is going to touch a woman like that," he added in making sure she heard it all as she walked out the door.

His words did sting as stupid as it was but truth be told she never really stopped feeling, she is just numb but her heart warmed for one, the Kazekage of all people but he would never know. Of all the men to find her heart stir for and it had to be one that would never notice or probably acknowledge them. He has plenty of attractive women after his affection, openly showing their admiration while she just remained as his assistant. Face turning up towards the moon she looked at it letting down her guard as the alcohol made it hard for her to keep it up, eyes almost begging the moon to turn back time so she can start over. Realizing that she had stopped for who knows how long she fingered the elixir, bringing it out just a little bit before turning to walk into the inn, casting one last look up at the beautiful moon. Heading in she went straight to her room taking comfort in the alcohol flowing in her system.

Gaara watched her, deciding to make sure she returned back alright knowing she tends to become more serious at this particular time of the year. Today she turns 22 he knows but she doesn't celebrate it, instead she treats this day much differently than others. He wondered if she knows that they celebrate birthdays around here, he had started having them again when he turned 13 as a surprise from his siblings. Already he knows that she was never invited to any of the birthdays that were planned for him, not many wanted to be around her outside of the office and he couldn't decide if it bothers her to be so alone. Tonight was a surprise; something must have triggered it because he could for once see the raw emotion on her face, her eyes pained with some deep regret as they glistened with tears. It was unexpected to see it upon her face when she has always pushed any emotions down the second she realizes they slipped, it is a testament to how in control and attentive she is, not letting her emotions rule her actions. At least that is what he concluded, never knowing they rule her more than he could ever know…

The sunlight streamed in through her window as she lay passed out on her stomach, the empty elixir dangling from her hand as the gentle summer breeze rustled the curtains and played with the loose strands of her long black hair. When the rays of the sun crossed over her eyes, the warmth making them open with a blurry daze as her body made sure she knew just how much she had drank that night. With a sigh she merely pushed her powers up, letting it purify the alcohol from her bloodstream as she got up for another day.

Standing outside with bags in hand as she waited for her lord so they may head off to the meeting and then depart to Suna she watched him step out carrying his hat and wearing his robes. He looked at her bag seeing her look as if she had never drank a drop of alcohol or ever had a tear in those clear eyes, it puzzled him as usual before he mentioned, "Go ahead and place your bag in your room again, we are not departing today."

Immediately bowing in apology as she was certain that had been the plan she said, "Yes Lord Kazekage, I'm sorry for the error."

Looking her over once again he said, "It is alright, you wouldn't have known. Hurry along," he calmly instructed and watched her quickly do as told, her manner even more serious just as he predicted but that moment last night still played in his mind, telling him she is feeling far more deeply about something than anyone could know.

They went straight to the meeting where she conducted herself with absolute poise, as if she were some award winning actress playing some serious role as a business woman. Her neatly handwritten notes were placed out in front of him along with his glass of water with a squirt of lemon and a bagel, everything done right down to the very last detail. Sometimes he wonders if he should have her IQ checked, see if she is on par with Temari or Shikamaru with how good she is at everything when it comes to the meetings. It may bother others, even more so today as her face was nearly a blank slate of any telling emotions to her mood; just enough there to let everyone know she is very on top of things and everything going on around the room. For him though he couldn't bring himself to do anything but praise her for her good work even though he is not sure he has ever actually verbalized it to her. Maybe he should, see what kind of reaction he might get since he does doubt that he ever has complimented her to her face, just to others. She stood at the front of the room going over the charts and answering any questions with ease but as he watched the Hokage, he could tell he is up to something.

The meeting concluded and he knew he will soon dismiss her once again, unsure how she will take to having over half a day of spare time and little more to do than prepare notes once again. Watching her straighten the papers once more as she prepared to leave he said, "You did well today Kagome," his voice made her pause and it seemed everyone noticed that he had actually made her fumble for a moment.

"Thank you Lord Kazekage," she didn't seem to know what else to say as she continued her movements as if nothing had occurred but to the trained eye she had moved just noticeably quicker.

He dismissed her after that, all eyes following her from the room as he took in the results of giving her the first ever compliment but it wasn't enough to stop her from calling him Lord Kazekage when just yesterday it was Lord Gaara. Honestly, he likes the way his name sounds on her lips and he thought he should just inform her of his preference, knowing without a doubt she will do it but he decided against it. He can get a slightly clearer picture on her when she does these small habits so he will keep them all.

"What was that all about," Naruto asked as he looked at him with a suspicious look.

Shrugging his shoulders lightly he merely said, "I realized I probably never complimented her before and thought I should do so, she does an excellent job."

"You managed to catch her off guard too," Naruto noticed as his mind continued to think. "I wonder what kind of reaction I could get if I took her by surprise," he said out loud as his mind was clearly turning mischievous.

"Naruto would you leave my assistant alone, she has done nothing to warrant any negativity. Besides you couldn't sneak up on her, she has high sensing capabilities that exceed even my sand and best shinobi." He had no clue at first what he had just done but he will soon realize it.

Naruto though had clearly latched on to his words with a grin. "Well you should be concerned, isn't it clear that she needs help I mean think about it and _really_ think about it. She may not be bloodthirsty or reeking of any hatred and stuff but I can see she clearly needs someone to push her into gear I mean would it hurt to crack a smile? If she were my assistant I would relentlessly plan to get any kind of reaction out of her until she finally sees the sunshine again."

"Naruto," Temari looked over at him, "It isn't like we have never seen her show emotion at least I have seen it. I have seen her slip up a few times, I do know she admires Gaara but this is another reason she is perfect for the job. She may hold some level of admiration for him but she isn't like the other girls where they are gushing all over him or giving girlish squeals, she keeps herself in check regardless of the situation." Thinking about her behavior and the date she looked over at Gaara, "Didn't she turn 22 today?"

"Yes, it is that day," he swiftly replied.

Naruto looked at them incredulously and the others wanted to sigh, "Wait, since when do we not celebrate birthdays, I mean I know she is a bit of a stick in the mud but seriously I would have planned a whole party for afterwards had you informed me ahead of time!"

"Naruto, it is because I have never seen her actually celebrate it," Gaara informed him.

"Yeah well maybe that is your guys' fault. Hell maybe she thinks you guys don't want to be around her outside of work so she behaves this way to not step on anyone's toes, did you ever think about it that way?" He was strangely suddenly defensive of her. "Actually I don't think I have ever seen her at any social gatherings, is she ever really invited to them," he pressed.

Shikamaru wouldn't have had a clue as he shrugged his shoulders at his wife who wasn't sure either. That left all eyes on Gaara as he finally replied, "No she has not, they don't like being around her."

For being so against her yesterday he sure seemed to change his attitude today, "Well then I'm going to do it, man now I feel bad but seriously I'm ticked at you for never doing so yourself. I mean seriously, you and I are usually able to see when someone needs a friend; didn't you ever think she might be in need of one too?"

He didn't reply at first, he hadn't really ever thought about it when it came to her because she always did what was expected of her with no lip or delay, she was literally the perfect assistant in his eyes and maybe he should have seen that she is still human and could just be working to keep away from the pain. Has he really made an error in just putting this label of perfection on her and not seeing she is more than what she appears on the surface. "She doesn't celebrate it," this he knows for a fact, he is too observant and knows that she keeps others at a distance on purpose, not just because they came to not want her close. "You can say all you want but I know my people and I know her behaviors, she does not celebrate it for whatever reason, she has her own thing she does on this day so I refuse to bother her and disregard the tradition she keeps. Naruto, just leave my assistant alone, she doesn't prefer the comfort of others and would rather be working or alone." That last word made him swallow hard as Naruto practically glared at him, they both know what it was like to be alone but they hadn't chosen to be alone yet she did. It is possible that he is right, maybe he should try and get to know her a little better, take her out for lunch or something. 'What does she like to eat,' he thought about it, trying to recall anything he has seen her eat but his mind drew a blank. For being so observant he couldn't even recall a single time he has seen her have anything beyond whatever beverage was served at the meetings along with the alcohol last night. She obviously does eat or she wouldn't be alive and so noticeably in shape even though she is not a shinobi.

"So what _else_ do you know about her," he questioned in an almost sarcastic manner.

"I have seen her take her savings to different charities rather than treat herself to something beyond when I see her drink and I think she likes children, it is usually charities that benefit children that she goes to and occasionally she watches kids play," he informed him, trying to feel a little better at knowing that much about her.

"She drinks, like how much," he wanted to know, wondering if maybe she is like Tsunade or something.

"At certain times of the year she does so, she was last night which was early but she will no doubt do so tonight but every morning it is like she never did. If I hadn't witnessed these I guess you could say traditions then I would have never known," he admitted as he still wanted to figure out just how she does it.

Handing his papers over to Shikamaru and grabbing his hat Naruto announced as he left the room, "Dinner at my place, same time. I am going to crack this mystery wide open since you apparently haven't noticed that your _perfect_ assistant is obviously in need of help."

"Just leave my assistant alone, she isn't hurting anyone or a danger to anyone," he stressed, not liking where this is going but could see he was quite literally ignored and found that even he couldn't really give his words much credit because who really wants to be alone? It's not like she is unattractive, quite the opposite actually but he mostly stopped taking notice as she kept an air of professionalism between them, no one ever really tried anything as she acted that way throughout her entire day within the eyes of others. Her face from last night; that regret and pain in her eyes as the moon easily reflected off the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, he realized she does have a weakness. Had she not already been preoccupied by something going on in her head she never would have let her guard down because she would have sensed him but she hadn't. She was looking up at the moon as it held her gaze; her hand had fingered the elixir as if ensuring it was still there, a single comfort to someone obviously hurting. Without a doubt Naruto was most likely right, something big must have happened to change her into this person or maybe she knows no other alternative, only able to feel after drinking. Could he have really made such a mistake because he put her on a pedestal of being his perfect assistant and therefore closed his eyes to everything else, not seeing anything but what she wants him to see? Deciding to follow after Naruto, it will at least be interesting to see just what will happen because he will no doubt relentlessly pursue getting some sort of reaction from her today and not let her go into this drinking tradition she has…

She calmly walked down the path through the park as she found that her time for the day is suddenly wide open unlike when she has hours of work to keep her busy. In her hand she held a book documentary of some great shinobi, figuring it might help to occupy this endless amount of free time in a village not her own. Pausing in her footsteps she lifted the book up and read through the introduction, turning the page to get with the rest of the story letting her steps resume. Slowly she walked down the path, passing what looks to be the former Hokage as he had his nose stuck in a book as well like she often times sees.

"You're Kagome, Lord Gaara's assistant isn't that right," he suddenly stopped to ask her as he took interest in reading the title to the book she is holding.

"Yes, that would be correct Lord Kakashi," she still called him respectfully with the correct bow.

"Kakashi is just fine now that I have stepped down. You're reading about the author of my book and one of Naruto's other teachers, I'm sure you will find it quite interesting; he did in fact live an interesting life. You should give his first book a try, you might enjoy it. I will see you around Kagome," he spoke with her, always being one of the few she has an easier time being around.

"Thank you Kakashi, I will keep it in mind," she watched him smile with that mask still covering half of his face before walking away. Her mind went back down to her book as he jumped into a tree to relax with his back. Taking a few steps she tensed as she looked almost stunned at the current Hokage suddenly in her face as he stood upside down from a branch barely a foot in front of her. "Yes Lord Hokage," she addressed him, mind spinning for any possible reason he looks displeased with her all of a sudden.

"Damn it, I thought for sure I could…" he grumbled but she had no clue as to what is on his mind.

Kakashi watched from his tree branch trying to figure out what Naruto is harassing Kagome about but neither was speaking much. He really didn't expect him to approach her since he knows her lack of emotions has always bugged him at the meetings but personally Kakashi has no issue with her, she has never been disrespectful. Seeing that look on his former students face he had a feeling to just what he is now up to. Looking to his left Gaara materialized on a branch by him watching the interaction as well.

"Greetings Lord Gaara, I am assuming that Naruto is for some reason harassing your assistant to get a reaction out of her," he gave him his best guess.

With a slight sigh he felt torn between stopping his friend or seeing if he can make headway with her, "Yes and on top of that he is determined to celebrate her birthday, she turned 22 today."

"Oh did she, I never would've guessed. So she will most likely be putting up with Naruto all day until he finally feels satisfied," he watched as she remained there obviously waiting to see what the current Hokage is suddenly scowling at her for, not realizing she has now been launched into the waiting game as he waited for her to explode with impatience.

"It would seem so, I'm just surprised since yesterday he was against her wanting me to replace her with someone more lively and now today he is scolding me saying she probably needs a friend and picked up on the vibe that others do not want to be around her at social events so she now just stays this way to not step on anyone's toes. I don't fully agree but he does have a point," he went over the details of the conversation he had just recently had with his friend over the topic of his assistant.

"Well if anyone can succeed in this it would be Naruto though I do hope he doesn't bother her too much, I don't want her to take offense to anything he tries," he said as watched the interaction some more.

Standing there quietly a few minutes Kagome tried again, "Lord Hokage if I have done something to displease you I am sorry but I would also like to know what it is so I never do so again," she politely interjected into the sudden staring contest. She closed her book to be polite even further as she stood waiting for some kind of answer to him suddenly appearing in front of her not looking happy.

As is noticing the book for the first time he suddenly asked, "What are you reading?"

Holding the book up for his inspection she replied, "Kakashi said he was one of your teachers, I'm sorry for your loss Lord Hokage," she tried to sound just a little sympathetic.

"Since when are you on a first names basis with Kakashi," he looked at her judging any reaction he might get from her.

"Since a few moments ago when he asked me to, he is up there in that tree with Lord Kazekage," she surprised him in knowing that they are located at the four o'clock position from her.

"Hmmph," he looked even more upset at something she said.

Though not showing it she felt uncomfortable, she knows he doesn't like her but she didn't think she has done anything suspicious or disrespectful to suddenly have him scowling at her in public. "Would you prefer I don't read this book or address him informally," she attempted knowing the old her would have blown a gasket by now but internally she just reminded herself of her breathing technique when faced with situations like this to keep her calm.

"No, just continue as you were," he suddenly left leaving her with plenty of questions and no answers.

Remembering the other two behind her she merely brought the book up, going back to her page and started reading, letting her feet carry her forward along the park path until she settled down by the water under the shade of a tree for a couple hours, still viewable to Lord Gaara and Kakashi. She thought maybe she should ask her Lord later but earlier he had complimented her saying she had done well so she doubted that he had any clue to what she could have done wrong. When she returned to the area of the shops with the book in a pouch attached to the crisscross belt she wears over her knee length skirt, she decided it is time to get ready for a long night, her mind already going to the painful events of the past. Going into a liquor store she grabbed what she needed to get through the toughest day of the year for her, her own birthday of all things, and then exited the store making her way back towards the Inn. Coming to a quick stop she once again suddenly had Lord Hokage before her but standing upright this time. 'What is he up to,' she wondered as he once again looked displeased. "Hello again Lord Hokage," she greeted to be polite.

"What is in the bag," he asked her looking suspicious.

"Alcohol," she gave the honest reply, not sure what his issue with her suddenly is. 'Does he think I am up to something and trying to catch me doing it? Maybe he wants me to get fired?' Really, it was hard to tell just what is on his mind but she does know he doesn't like her so either one is possible in her opinion.

"You won't be needing it," he suddenly said and pushed a card in her hands with a formal invite to his dinner party, "make sure you are there, no excuses," and then he left.

Looking at the card in her hand her mind was quick to think of all of their interactions during this visit for a series of meetings. She recalled him saying earlier, "Damn it, I thought for sure I could…" and concluded he was just having a hard time inviting her to this party or even interacting with her, making her feel even worse. Biting her tongue she felt the fresh wave of pain and continued on knowing she needs to get back to the inn now to calm down. The old her never would have been hard to approach with an invite or even have been hard to be around for the smallest of interactions. Right now she just needs to focus on getting through this one night when it suddenly occurred to her, 'Oh shit, I can't be at a dinner party tonight,' she felt the rise of panic as she hurried up and dropped the alcohol off at her room. Somehow she needs to figure out how to get out of this when he already said 'no excuses.'

When she walked off to a park near where some kids play she could see a child trying to make a clone and that is when she knew just how to partially get out of it and yet be there at the same time. Approaching him she knelt down to his level and asked, "Can you show me how to make a clone?"

The child looked at her, "Sure, but why don't you know how to do it?" Any adults at her age would usually have a whole arsenal of techniques to use.

"I don't have a lot of chakra but I combine it with my other powers to help manipulate it to my will," she explained to him and caught his attention.

Eyes lighting up with his childish excitement he excitedly asked, "You have other powers?"

Nodding with a ghost of a smile she told him the truth, "Yes I was a travelling priestess in the past."

"Really, so that means you went around slaying demons," he began picturing her in some warrior getup like a samurai running around with a sword hacking demons everywhere she went.

With a more serious gaze she didn't want him to get the wrong impression, "Well, not quite, only the really bad ones," she pressed wanting him to understand.

"There are good and bad demons?" He looked surprised, the concept foreign to his young mind as he looked like he is now hanging on her every word.

"Uh huh, just like in everything," she crouched down to the boy's level with softer eyes. "It depends on what you have here that makes you decide on which side you are going to be on, good or bad," she pointed and tapped where his heart is, "but sometimes someone might have the best of intentions yet they end up going really badly so that is why you need to know what is in here," she tapped his heart again, "keep a clear mind here," she tapped his head, "and have the guts to do it," she poked his belly making him laugh and hold it as her eyes softened even more, fighting back that ghost of a smile that wanted to come and turn into one of laughter.

"I like you," the boy suddenly told her. "I'm never going to forget what you said either, I will be a great shinobi someday," he declared to her with determined little eyes.

"Well that was surprising," Naruto said over to Gaara as they watched her ease up around the academy child and gave him good advice, advice that Naruto himself would give someone if he ever thought about saying it that way. "Maybe you should fire her and force her to work at the academy; she might loosen up a little and enjoy life. Well then again she is only just now deciding to learn how to make a clone."

"I'm not firing her," he firmly said, casting a glance at his friend before turning his eyes back on Kagome as they watched her give it a few shots and soon she was doing it without a problem. The child was obviously amazed since he had been out there practicing. Instead of thanking the child and leaving she stayed with him and explained how she knew when she used too little or too much. A few minutes later he was hooraying at being able to do it successfully twice. Not until he was called away by his friends to play did she finally part after receiving a hug from the kid before he darted off waving bye. Watching her wander off she appeared to be looking for a place to do something and they were soon surprised to see her form a bow and arrow out of her powers and begin shooting at targets, even making them disappear in front of one target and appear on the other side to hit whatever is behind it. This appears to be her power as a priestess and for all the power they could feel, it did no damage to the landscape which confused them a little. They ended up watching her shoot, appearing to just be doing it for no particular reason other than maybe practice or lack of anything better to do. When she had finally decided she had enough of that she sat down going deep into meditation, so deep that Naruto was looking straight in her face when she finally resurfaced and opened her eyes.

"Lord Hokage," her body tensed as she briefly showed her surprise and leaned backwards an inch before she was once again poised.

"Huh," he said as he looked at her closely as if he can really see something of interest. "You just spent a good couple hours meditating, what were you doing it for?" He noticed how clear and bright her eyes looked at first.

"To focus on my powers," she easily replied.

"You just said powers, plural, so what powers do you have," he sat down next to her, seeing her watch him looking a tad unsure of his sudden company yet again.

"I can manifest my spiritual powers and turn them to purifying or I can use chakra to combine my physical and spiritual, I'm focusing on seeing if I can manage to use both chakra and my purifying powers at the same time for a stronger combo attack," she honestly replied, not having anything to hide other than the reason for making the clone.

"Yeah I'm not the best at theorizing but I think I get the gist of it. It sort of sounds like you are trying to look left and right at the same time," he said, remembering his sage training at Mount Myoboku.

Nodding she replied, "You could term it that way," she chanced a glance at him seeing he is also watching her. 'What does he want, I thought he doesn't like me so what is with him today all of a sudden?' Averting her gaze in the opposite direction it remained quiet, she had no idea what to do and he isn't saying anything. "I will be going now Lord Hokage," she stood with practiced fluidity.

"How come," he suddenly challenged her, watching her jerk into a pause as if she is really unsure how to proceed from here.

"I was going to -," she paused, unsure what she could say, never did anyone ever stop her from leaving ever since she arrived to this world five years ago. Changing tactics she said instead, "Is there something you have on your mind Lord Hokage?"

"Nothing in particular," he smoothly replied feeling victorious that he managed to knock her off kilter. She obviously had not expected him to actually ask _why_ she is leaving and he could see his presence is keeping her on her toes and that meditation had kept her guard down and whatever else is working in his favor as he kept seeing different emotions leak out though those eyes. "Just thought we could chat since I really don't know you and yet I have met you many times now," he could see her tense further, mind most likely trying to figure a way out of this bonding time he suddenly wants. "Sit down, I won't bite," he patted the grass next to him, eyes barely making out where Gaara is perched watching them.

She sat obediently though she looked ready to flee the second she gets a chance. "What would you like to know," she asked and he could now see she is nervous and he is making it hard to get that guard back up and her poise back in place.

As they both watched her with keen eyes, this _perfect_ assistant was sorely lacking in the ability to feel at ease around another adult in a casual environment. "I clearly know what you do for a living so how about you tell me about any hobbies?"

"Hobbies," she repeated as she tried to think of something she does while watching birds fly around before them, "bird watching."

"Bull shit, you just said that because of the birds in front of us," he called her out on it, seeing the slight red tint to her cheek. "It isn't that hard of a question."

She looked away swallowing her guilt, "I train and study sometimes."

"I could tell that you are smart and clearly have powers so tell me something I don't know," he insisted and received silence. "Fine, how about a favorite food," he said, catching Gaara's interest since he had realized he has never actually seen her eat or hold any food.

"Oden," she automatically replied even though she hasn't had it in a long time.

"I love ramen," he shared and watched her tense at the name, "I used to eat it every day but Kakashi and others slowly got me eating other things and then there is my wife's cooking. Do you eat oden a lot?"

"No I do not," she could see him look at her weird but she tried to ignore it.

"Well, when was the last time you had it," he asked, thinking maybe she kept it as a special treat.

"The night before my seventeenth birthday, my mom always made it special for me," she shared thinking maybe he would finally be done with this bonding time.

"What is she like, do you visit her often," he kept his senses trained on her, seeing she is growing more rigid now.

"No, I haven't seen her since then. She was-," her voice trailed off a little, trying to keep in control instead of letting a sob out as she felt her hands lightly tremble, "she was kind, caring, and thoughtful," she finally finished replying.

"I'm sorry, I'm guessing she must have passed away that day," he felt like a jerk as he recalled that yesterday would have been five years since she has seen her own Mother.

Biting her tongue a moment she said, "No she hadn't but she would've by now."

Knitting his eyebrows together in the confusing reply he asked, "How could you be so sure? Did you run away or were you from some other country that had bad wars going on?"

"I don't know how she died but she would've by now. I-," she paused again, never has she ever been asked these personal questions, everyone until he came along, had left her alone which made it easier for her. "I did choose to leave," she refused to consider it as running away.

"Wait why, I mean shouldn't you go back? Why would you leave her and now you just basically have written her off as dead?" He felt angry with her, she had complimented her Mother but said she is dead by now and yet knows not how or when.

"It was the right thing to do," she said, feeling it to be true as her memories of five years ago flashed before her eyes making her tremble a little more. Suddenly standing, she surprised Naruto at the sudden movement as he watched her starting to get worked up about something, "I need to go, have a good day Lord Hokage," she gave a rushed bow and turned back the way she came.

"Wait," he grabbed her hand getting a shocking jolt, seeing her look surprised as a swarm of emotions ran through her eyes while she held that hand to her chest. She looked afraid, hurt, horrified, sorry, and fearful all in one rush, no one would believe him if he ever told them, well he does have Gaara to back him up…

"I'm sorry, really sorry Lord Hokage," she quickly apologized sounding upset, shrinking away from his outstretched arm as he tried to assure her everything is okay but she just hurried off looking panicky.

Dropping his arm by his side he watched her disappear wondering what just happened there. Gaara landed next to him looking troubled and he shot him a look, " _Perfect_ assistant huh? Looks to me like she is hiding some pretty big secret… Are you still convinced that I should just leave her alone or are you going to help me figure out what is going on while you have the chance?" He rubbed his hand, still feeling the crackle of energy and he could tell she hadn't done it on purpose and she was fine earlier when she was with the boy so does that mean she can't control it when her emotions come out?

"Last night there was regret in her eyes, a deep pain that emerged after she had been drinking," he informed his friend. "You are most likely right, she must be shouldering some great burden and I never thought about it since she always does such fine work."

"Well we will team up and get it out of her tonight," he became determined.

As far as she could tell he didn't follow so after she was long gone from his eyesight she slumped against a tree. What more can she do? This miserable existence is starting to get to be too much for her… Taking a collective breath she headed back towards the village, soon entering a bar with plenty of seating where she took to a booth this time and ordered sake knowing she needs something to help sober her emotions by getting drunk, quite ironic but it works… Sitting there pouring drink after drink she was brought out of her thoughts when yet another former Hokage approached her, sitting down with her own beverages on the other side of the booth.

"I really didn't take you for a drinker," Lady Tsunade said as she looked over the red cheeks of the Kazekage's pretty little assistant.

"Lady Tsunade," she recognized the woman easily enough, be hard not to when her face is on the Hokage monument with the other six faces.

"I won't pry since I know very well how nice alcohol can be for the tormented heart but I will join you, it isn't often I have someone to spend time drinking with but I hope you don't pass out too soon," she looked at the collection of elixirs she already has around the table.

"I could start over," she offered, making the Fifth Hokage confused at the statement. Bringing her powers together she purified the alcohol right out of her system, eliminating any trace of her being drunk just moments ago.

"What the-," she looked surprised. "Are you able to do that on other people?" Nodding she reached a hand across the table, gingerly touching Lady Tsunade's arm as she remained calm and pushed the same power into her. "This is incredible; you're a life saver Kagome! Drinking contest," she suddenly challenged her. Pulling her hand back she nodded her acceptance as Lady Tsunade quickly hollered that they need a lot more to drink over at their table.

That was how Gaara and Kakashi found them, completely focused on out drinking the other shot after shot. After another seven shots Kagome looked ready to hurl, her hand rising in an attempt to fight back the urge as Tsunade shouted out her victory in a drunken slur. The waitress came over to the table looking at them so thoroughly intoxicated not quite willing to hand over more drinks at the demands of Lady Tsunade.

"It's okay it okay," Lady Tsunade waved her hand around gesturing towards Kagome as all of their eyes were drawn to the pale lavender power surrounding her and suddenly she was completely sober and soon Lady Tsunade was too. "This round is on me," she paid for it immediately as the waitress looked flabbergasted as they were now completely sober and ready to start a new drinking contest.

"Well that answers how she sobers up so fast," Gaara mumbled as he watched them launch into the drinks once again.

"That is certainly handy," Kakashi said as they both stood there watching her still remain so poised while the table became so cluttered with empty elixirs and shots. "I never took her for being such a heavy drinker but it would appear Lady Tsunade still has the stronger stomach," he commented as they could see the alcohol affecting Kagome already while Lady Tsunade remained strong.

"This is what she does on her birthday each year but usually at home so I guess she might be happy that she has someone for drinking company this year. I think something bad happened five years ago on this day because she showed up at the village for the first time a week later in not the greatest condition according to the paperwork that I had on file but I have only ever known her as being quiet and not putting any emotion into things though she has always been excellent in her work." He filled Kakashi in on the riddle that is his assistant who just might not be so perfect after all but still he found no faults, just a human woman that is struggling with something yet he only just noticed since she was always perfection in his eyes.

Sitting at dinner that night he was pleased to see her show up, having no idea that they know it is her birthday or the fact she is totally not getting out of celebrating it. "Thanks everyone for coming, we will be having an extra special night tonight but we will get to that right after dinner so dig in," he sat down giving his wife a kiss as he looked around the table. The food was served already laid out on the table and he watched as instead of going for anything else, Kagome picked just a mild soup… that was it, nothing else beyond that and water. Not the dangos, pudding, meats, ramen, oden, just the plainest item that was available. She also only dished out half a cup so that tells him she is also only doing this to be polite and not insult his wife. Watching her as she ate with poise keeping her eyes trained on her meal, a sign that others said is a show of being submissive, shy, uncomfortable, and not in the talking mood, completely different from the way she is sure of herself and her work during the meetings.

Getting started on his next phase of the plan as everyone but her had been chatting; he brought out the drinks, warming sake up and other things to finally get her into her weak spot that Gaara mentioned she most likely has. 'Tonight will definitely be a success,' he thought while watching as everyone began drinking. Now it is time for the third phase in his plan, "Dear, can you have the kids come out with the presents they made?"

"Oh yes, be right back," Hinata got up and headed off to track them down.

When they came in the room he made sure he had enough drinks in her to get her in position as he had several others instigate toasts as well keeping up the jolly atmosphere. He watched as the children approached, calling her by name as she turned to see his two adorable kids smile at her and he watched her eyes do that same thing, they softened. He now has her right where he wants her as he watched her set down the drink, her cheeks flush from the alcohol but she still looked graceful as she got out of the chair and knelt down by them.

"We both have a present for you," his daughter said with that adorable blush on her face, they could tell she was surprised to see them and even more so that they have something for her.

"A present," she questioned, her voice showing hints of her surprise.

"Mhmm, we made them for you because we heard it is your birthday today and we like celebrating them," she continued on. "Did you turn twenty two today," she held up two fingers on each little hand as she looked up at her with big eyes.

"Uh yes I did," she looked uncomfortable as they looked up at her. Her older brother nudged her and they handed her the pictures they made for her as she carefully held them, seeing one picture of her with the little girl riding unicorns with rainbows and flowers on it, another of her seemingly helping his son deface the Hokage monument and looking proud at their work. The kids obviously wanting to hear about their handiwork and she fought with herself as she looked it over and looked into their smiling faces, "I really love them, thank you I'm sure you put a lot of hard work into them," she slipped them a small smile not wanting to disappoint them.

Feeling like he won the lottery Naruto stood up after seeing her give in and smile then he startled her further, "I would like a round of cheers, today is Kagome's birthday everyone so let us have another toast to celebrate such a day," they all raised their glasses up, seeing her look completely startled at the announcement as Gaara made sure to hand her a newly filled shot glass as she stood up in a slow turn.

"Happy birthday Kagome," everyone said to her and she primarily focused in on hearing Gaara say it in her ear making her try to fight down a blush that several caught.

They looked at her expectantly, Naruto looked at his wife to see what her take was on that, "Kagome has a crush on Gaara," he whispered in a question.

"It would appear so," she agreed.

They all tossed the shots back down their throats and looked at Kagome expectantly, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she grew nervous, "I- I…" she stuttered as her eyes looked around nervously. Next thing there was a *pop* and she disappeared, Gaara barely catching the glass before it fell.

"That WAS a CLONE!" Naruto yelled looking angry, "That insufferable woman! She is not getting away with this; I will DRAG her if I have to! MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Next thing they knew is Naruto had his clones out looking for her.

"I had a feeling this is what she was up to," Gaara admitted to him.

"You knew!" He accused him as he pointed a finger.

"No, I just figured she was learning to make a clone so she could send one and not insult you while keeping to her tradition, being in two places at once," he explained to him.

When his shadow clones found her he was relayed the information, "Come on Gaara, I found her," he said and they both left out the door, eventually coming to the very same park bench he sat on after the news of Jiraiya's death. She though, was holding a bottle of elixir and looking out blankly as she gazed at the moon. When they appeared in front of her she looked mildly surprised, her back trying to straighten up in respect towards them. "You sent a clone," he looked down at her clearly displeased, "now I feel insulted because it wasn't really you that had come to your own surprise birthday party."

Something passed through her gaze, head swimming with all the alcohol in her system. Standing she forced herself to give a low bow and keep her balance as she apologized, "I'm sorry Lord Hokage and Lord Kazekage for my disrespectful actions, I did not think my presence would be missed since I know I'm not well liked."

They watched her, both of their mouths opened to say something to the assistant, clearly still trying to keep it together even after admitting she knows how others feel about her. "Wait, how would you know that," Naruto asked in a more subdued voice.

"I have ears so I have overheard things a few times accidentally," she admitted, feeling humiliated at her lot in life, knowing it is just as well that others don't like her, it keeps them safe. Still bowing down to them she felt a tear escape her one eye and hit the pavement as she waited to be dismissed, wanting to find a new elixir to drown her sorrows with on these most painful nights.

They looked at the noticeable tear that had hit the ground a bit shocked as Naruto realized she must have overheard him after the first meeting. She clearly didn't want to really be among people that didn't want her around but that was before he realized that she might be deeply troubled by something. Gaara looked over at him, it was clear she was going to stay like that until they either said something or she passed out. "You can go," he mumbled and watched her soon leave, a flicker of power on her fingertips crackling in the air as she left. "I'm such an ass," he said as they watched as she made her way back to the inn safely. "I just don't get it, what is going on with her because now that is twice I have seen her power come out without her willing it and both times she was upset. Maybe if she gets upset they go out of control?"

"I don't know Naruto but something is clearly going on and it is linked to this day five years ago," he determined through what he has heard so far and seen.

Still determined to get to the bottom of this he said, "I know what to do next, here is the new plan…" he told Gaara and they were soon in agreement as they parted for the night.

The next morning she purified her body of the alcohol as usual and found a note slipped under her door informing her to pack her bags and meet Lord Kazekage outside. Thinking they might be heading home she was quick to do so and then waited, realizing it never gave her a time but she figured it would be in the early AM. Obediently she remained there and then a leaf shinobi came informing her she has now been requested to see Lord Hokage, feeling a bit of a dilemma she decided to answer the summons figuring after the problems she has caused it might be best to get this over with and not insult the other village leader any further.

"Lord Hokage, she is here now," the shinobi said, allowing her entry as she walked into the office and went into a respectful kneel feeling more in control today.

Naruto finally sat back from his paperwork, resting his head on his hand as he studied her. "You know, you might not guess it but me and Gaara used to be lonely people too although we didn't choose to be so, more like others feared us and considered us monsters. What I don't understand is why you are doing the opposite, driving people away and cutting off your emotions. I can tell there is something going on with you and I want to know what, so before you refuse then realize I am not going to stop pestering you until I get an answer. I am Konoha's number one prankster after all so you can choose the easy way or the hard way." He took a breath, keeping his voice more subdued, "Now I want answers, why did you choose to leave?"

No one had ever asked her what is wrong with her before, well not in a sincere manner… "I chose not to return for the safety of my family."

'Safety of her family… so is someone after her, did they kill them anyways…?' He could tell she is quite in control today, even her voice held no show of emotion. "What or who would have harmed them and did they get harmed regardless of your actions?"

"It would have been me and no, I destroyed the passage to my home to keep them safe from the one that was after me," she supplied, recalling the memory and how much it hurt to go through with it.

"I am having a hard time following, so someone is or was after you, there was only one way to your home and you destroyed it for their safety from you and this person after you," he received a yes in confirmation as he began jotting down notes getting the feeling this is going to be something. "Maybe you should tell me what is going on with you specifically since I know you didn't mean to shock me yesterday and the powers were coming out again last night."

"I am cursed," she told him.

"Cursed how, I want details," he elaborated and glanced out the window towards where Gaara sat listening to the conversation.

"Our enemy wanted to turn my greatest strength against me. We thought he was already defeated in the final battle when I was still fifteen but instead he came back five years ago from yesterday…" she trailed off remembering how she screamed for InuYasha. "He wrapped me in a cloud of miasma and began the chant, I felt suffocated and disoriented. When it was over I didn't know what happened at first but as he released me he began taunting my friends, my comrades. I felt furious as I could see the pain coming back to them after they thought they were free. I had grabbed my bow wanting to take him down but a sudden blast went out around me. The only ones left were me, my half-demon friend, and the enemy. I realized it was me that did it; I panicked when my friend approached and he was struck again. When I opened my eyes he was smoking… all of them were… I was more the healer of the group, the one that brought food, listened to them when upset, and tried to keep things cheerful, and yet they were all down, I couldn't touch them. My curse he said is that every time I try to feel or stop suppressing my emotions they will turn into a weapon, attacking anyone near. The stronger they are or the less I suppress them, will turn into a more powerful blast so you see, I can't let myself have emotions or feel so I work to keep myself busy." Her quiet voice ended and she took calming breaths to keep her body in check.

"But you do feel and you are human. I can already tell you have a crush or something on Gaara," he replied, hearing her doing her best to remain calm, to basically not feel.

"I'm only human, I still make mistakes," she quietly reminded him, "I cannot kill my heart or how it longs to go back to being me again but it will never happen so I would rather remain alone and work so I can still do some good." Her eyes looked up at him from her one legged kneel, shadowed with the pain and regret as her arms sparked with that current, "I used to be more like you if I was to compare myself to anyone Lord Hokage. You enjoy smiling and seeing others smile, you like to protect, and have many friends who enjoy your laughter and smiles."

"Who is this enemy, who did this to you? I want to know everything about them so why don't you just sit, I'm tired of seeing you kneeling and bowing anyways," he gestured to the open chair and watched her move without any further words from him, the sparking decreasing as she suppressed her emotions.

"I will do my best but I can't guarantee how long I will last since I have not spoken of this to anyone here," she informed him and he looked at her encouragingly. "To tell you about Naraku I would have to you first about Onigumo," she began, telling him at an even pace about who he is and what he has done, to different ones leading up to what they thought was the final battle, "and then you know what occurred when I had seen him last."

Naruto for her sake kept as calm as he could even though he is about ready to explode, hands fisted and teeth clenched, he wanted to find the bastard and kill him. Knowing there is still one last piece he asked, "Well then what about this passage to your home, what is this bit about your family being already dead by now?"

"I time travelled," she started out taking him and Gaara both by surprise, "I used a well to go between the times, after I forced it to bring me far away from those two eras, this one, I destroyed it to ensure I couldn't be a harm to any of them and neither could he," she was then launched into her adventure that started, "On my fifteenth birthday, I was dragged down the well on my shrine by Mistress Centipede to five hundred years into the past," so they sat for another couple hours that morning as he got to know whom this Kagome really is.

By the time she was done he had balled up a paper in frustration and anger as he yelled, "If I ever find that Naraku bastard I will crush him!"

"It is fine Lord Hokage, I came to accept this a while ago," she told him the half-truth. "Naraku would not have survived living this far into the future so that would mean his death didn't take away the curse so I found new things to enjoy in life," she caught his attention.

"New things, like what," he asked her wanting to know what has helped her to hang on.

"I have an important job already helping Lord Kazekage, taking some of the stress off him so he may enjoy his respectable position out in the village more, I use my extra money to help the unfortunate each month, and I like watching children play, so I guess those two are my hobbies," she finally answered his question from the other day, they kept quiet but he didn't look satisfied that she already gave up on ever being able to enjoy life to such an extent.

Now he held a new perspective on this woman that serves as the Kazekage's assistant, this new perspective helped him to see she is still hurting deeply inside and on top of that it hurts for her to not have people around but pains her still when they are. He wanted to help, he really does but what can he or anyone do about a curse from an enemy that is most likely dead by now? He didn't get this far in life by giving up when all seems lost or impossible so he certainly isn't about to start now. "Go ahead and take your bags to my place, you guys are staying there for the rest of the trip rather than keep paying for rooms at the inn and I want the real you at supper tonight," he demanded, watching her nod in acceptance. "Speaking of food, why did you only go for the plainest item on the table, I had the oden there for your benefit?"

"I-," she paused, looking down at her hands as she bit her lip.

"Are you punishing yourself," he looked at her incredulously as he could see she is trying to keep it together, not ignore him or the question.

"Instead of staying and making sure Naraku was dead once and for all or any of the several other things I could have done, I had fled like a coward," she held so much regret, never a clue to what actually happened to her companions, on if they survived the attacks or not.

He wanted to start yelling at her as he stood hunched over his desk looking at her but her hands had already started to tremble, the first she has ever opened up, the first time anyone has ever asked her to, and he found the whole situation sucks. She isn't mean, unaffected, or a robot, she is another person struggling to hold the little she has left to keep her going and on top of that, most likely never express her feelings to Gaara. Not that she really has to since he is outside the window listening, her emotions too rattled for her to sense him or the ANBU that are still around but it made it easier for her to think it is just the two of them. "Look I don't agree with you punishing yourself and you are already struggling to keep going every day with this curse weighing down on you but why don't we both get some fresh air so you can relax," he offered and began going around the desk. "Come on, I will take you back to where we were yesterday, don't worry about hurting me," she looked hesitant but took a breath and stood. He grabbed her and soon, seconds really, they were right back to where they had been.

Gaara followed, keeping just within hearing range of their voices as he learned more about this perfect assistant of his in just these last couple days than he ever has in these last four years of her serving him every single day for hours even if she was usually very quiet. Here she had been suffering the worst out of anyone he knows and still found more reason to why she should suffer so she continued to punish herself while only finding small things to help keep her going forward. It showed how strong she is since another might have taken their life but now that he knows all of this what is he going to do? What can he do? She sounds more like this amazing person, a diamond in the rough that has been right under his nose all of this time and he never took the time to realize or even try to get to know her better. Every day she showed up to work, coffee and water both out for him in the morning when he arrived to work, tea and water after meetings, all these little things she noticed he likes, possibly more attentive than anyone he knows. Really, she only needed to do paperwork, deliver messages, and help him out with meetings, a lot of what she does he had never mentioned her needing to do but next thing he knew was he had his coffee just as he likes it on his desk every morning along with that cool glass of water. She would even notice somehow when he had yet to eat and have something prepared for him to last until lunch or supper, it was something he eventually came to expect even though none of it was ever required. It was certainly not fair for her to go through life like this…

Naruto let her down when they reached the forested area, letting her have space since he knows that she doesn't want to hurt him regardless of if it really bothers him or not. It didn't take him long to just lie back in the grass feeling the warm summer breeze. Slowly she eased up into doing the same after a little pestering from him. "So what else could you tell me about you or really anything," he asked, figuring she might be able to speak more now that she is relaxing and watching the clouds go by.

"Well, I like stargazing too. It was hard to see the stars in my era compared to here or the Feudal era due to the pollution and lights in the atmosphere," she easily shared while he primarily watched her from the corner of his eye or peripherals, seeing the almost electric current at her fingertips. "I had a fat cat named Buyo as a pet," a small smile came to her face as she thought of him and the current went over her hands with the added strength. "Really I had a good life before this; I really can't complain about it much. Loving family, friends, and an overall average life until I had the double life of traveling into the past but even then I still had plenty to be thankful for on both sides of the well. It was just complicated because I had duties and responsibilities in both eras so it got stressful, I only had to finish a few more months of school before I got a big break and then had my final school year. My grandfather would always come up with the strangest illnesses to tell the school that I had whenever I was in the Feudal Era and it got so embarrassing at times," she glared a little at the fluffy clouds as the current was going around her whole arms now. "Then this cute boy, Hojo, that was quite popular and kind was interested in my shortly after my fifteenth birthday so my friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri would always push me into a date with him but my mind was always thinking about the others in the past. When my grandfather started giving me those illnesses well Hojo would then start giving me remedies for them as gifts to get well, talk about completely embarrassing and no one ever caught on to the fact I was perfectly healthy."

Naruto laughed, it sounded quite humorous and he received a small glare from her as he watched her emotions increase that current. "Does it hurt," he had to ask, she looked a bit like chidori but yet with it spread out, not focused in one spot.

"No, just more like your hair is standing on end for me," she revealed before taking a few calming breaths when it began sparking out in a bursts. It sobered her up some but she could tell that Lord Hokage is merely curious, not the least bit worried about her shocking him, it was like he trusts her or something and that felt good. "If I could I would totally ride unicorns with your daughter and help your son deface the Hokage monument just to bug you. In fact I would give your wife my Mother's curry recipe just for the chance to see it possibly set your taste buds on fire," she added in humorously before calming once again.

"You know what," he suddenly said with a grin on her face, "I never would've guessed it but you're pretty cool you know that?" They both smiled as they looked up at the clouds, "I'm glad I decided to pester you after I realized something was actually possibly wrong, I feel like a jerk for not realizing it before when I had spent many years alone being hated for something out of my control, even Gaara had that same problem yet we are now both leaders of our villages."

"Why would you two ever be hated? I mean it is just so easy for me to respect you both and your passions to protect your villages and be friends with the others. You're both really good people in my opinion," she shared her opinion freely making them both feel a little happier.

"That is because we had both been Jinchuriki, meaning we were hosts to a feared tailed beast. His was extracted, Shukaku, but Kurama and I are pals now so I am glad he decided to stay with me after the war," he smiled. "But basically they were both sealed inside of us, me at birth, him beforehand and we grew up knowing everyone hated us and we wanted to have friends. I turned to pranking to get attention, we both started to hate the village in return but then I had my teacher Iruka, then my teammates Sakura and Sasuke plus my captain Kakashi. Not long after that I met Gaara for the first time and he still had no one but himself. People still hated us… and I for a very long time didn't know why it was just unfair…" he said.

"Of course it was unfair! How could they do that to someone? A child and another living being?!" Her power hit him and she covered her mouth upset, "I'm really sorry Lord Hokage," she tried to calm down.

"Eh, it feels a bit like being electrocuted," he told her with a goofy grin as he and Kurama were surprised at how upset she got for all of them, not just Naruto and Gaara.

Gaara remained in his tree listening as Naruto's way with people got her opening up and acting more like her true self. He couldn't find a fault in her as he was privy to her smiles for the first time, her personality, and just plain emotions as he listened to them talk. It wasn't like he was seeing her for the first time; he had actually been attracted to her when she first came into his office when he requested she come in for an interview. At that time he just figured she would lighten up with time but when that didn't happen he assumed that she was just keeping professional, they don't have many people around his office that can lighten the mood during office hours so it didn't really bother him when she remained that way since he took comfort in how attentive and organized she always was, getting everything done without delay since she didn't socialize with anyone. After a couple years had gone by and she never showed up to any social events he took notice, wondering if maybe something is wrong with her home life but no one was ever there with her, she lived alone and spent her day staying busy until she looked absolutely drained. Shinobi don't see their behavior as stalking when they feel it is in their best interest to watch the habits of others and keep an open mind to what might be going on so eventually he picked up the habit that at a few points during the year she would instead spend it drinking alone within the comfort of home, she watches kids play, stares at the sky, and donates a good fraction of her money to the less fortunate so he just let her be, not seeing any harm in her chosen lifestyle.

Yet he was wrong, she was punishing herself while still taking the simple comforts of life and giving back through her hard earned money and the thoughtful things she always did for him. It wasn't something he was happy about, always figuring that her heart had been taken or she chose a life of remaining pure of body and yet she drank heavily at times so the latter made no sense. Either way it was no business of his so long as she continued to perform, didn't become a threat to the village, or to her so he let it be, she continued to be possibly his top performer in the office, an overachiever basically, and that was how he left it. It truly took a strong person to go through this life like she has been, basically keeping all ties cut for the sake of others, ostracizing yourself after already removing yourself from everything you have ever known. All of this revealed to him that she is a good person, right down to her smiles as he was shown just how truly beautiful she is and it lingered on his mind that she possibly has affectionate feelings for him.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but normally a person doesn't feel so strongly for people like me or beings like the tailed beasts, you do realize that they are seen as chakra monsters right?" He asked, wanting to get down to where she drew the line.

"Does Kurama have feelings," she asked suddenly, the energy still crackling around her.

"Yes, he has feelings," he replied already seeing where this is going.

"Then his feelings can obviously be hurt just like you or I," she reasoned. "Even the plants around us are living things and they may not have feelings, at least I am not aware of them, but they are living and need to be nurtured just like anything else." She watched him look around a little in a contemplative way. "You know, one of my first companions was a half demon. His Father was a powerful dog demon and his mother a human princess. InuYasha, he was the last one standing," she felt her spirits drop as she remembered him body smoking from the power that lashed out at him and the others. "He loved ramen, they actually always asked me if I brought 'ninja food,' whenever I came through the well," she smiled reflecting back on those times. "Maybe I am a fool, it has only hurt worse to be surrounded by people and have to remain so distant so I don't hurt anyone and lately I have been rethinking that choice a lot. I don't really want to remain in such a large village knowing that one slip up could cause someone their life so just between you and me, I think I will probably resign from my position."

He looked at her surprised that she has been considering it, "But you have been there for five years, worked for Gaara for four of them. He says so himself that you're the perfect assistant in his eyes so why leave when you are still doing well? You could get hurt or something and then who would be there?"

"Lord Hokage, I think as a village leader you can understand why someone would leave when they are basically a bomb waiting to explode. I could detonate time and time again; trust me I know because it took me a day to realize how the others got hurt by me. Really I was selfish in my decision to live in a village, I couldn't stomach the thought of being completely alone when I had always been around people but at the end of the day all I am is alone because I have to be. I'm not a suicidal person so really my best option is just finding somewhere, hopefully by a hot spring, to either buy a home or attempt to build one, whichever one. No one would be hurt by me if I am surrounded by a forest or something," she concluded and Naruto wasn't really sure what to say to make her stay around Gaara, stay by the people that are now getting to know her. "And besides, I am the only assistant he has ever had. Lord Kazekage has the respect of many so the position would not be hard to fill."

"I doubt he would agree," he mumbled, looking off into the woods where he can just barely make out where he is listening in from.

"You may disagree but Lord Kazekage is a sensible person, if he wants to know why I am leaving I will tell him but as for me I won't be leaving anything behind. I have no friends or family to leave behind so there will be no one to miss my presence and many to probably be grateful for my departure so if anything it is a win-win situation." She firmly decided and Naruto fisted his hands determined to put an end to this curse because no one is winning besides that asshole who did this to her. He has met her several times over the course of these last four years and never did he ever realize that she just might be hurting so he doubted anyone else did, even Gaara. They should be able to do something for her but as she lied back looking just a little at peace but still so very sad he already knew she will do it if no one can change her fate before she leaves. An hour passed by before he decided he should get her settled in at his place then meet with Gaara about this, surely he will refuse to let her leave.

Remaining in the tree as they left he figured Naruto will come seek him out should he want to talk. He knows him well enough to know he is already determined to help her but how would they be able to, who could they go to if this Naraku is truly dead? They are shinobi; village leaders at that, they should be able to do something for her but how soon is she planning on leaving? He doesn't want her to leave, he wouldn't have wanted her to leave before this all unraveled either so now he really doesn't want her to leave, he wants to get to know her and interact with her like Naruto does. So what is he going to do?

Naruto informed Kagome it was actually him that had left the note so she won't worry about upsetting Gaara. After hanging out with her today and being the first one to get to know her, minus the fact Gaara actually was there, he also noticed it must pain her to think no one will miss her after she had spent five years of her life serving the Hidden Sand Village and he remembers that ache. There is no way him or Gaara are going to let her suffer any further, they have to figure something out or how could they call themselves leaders. Landing on a branch by him he settled down and said, "You know perfectly well that I refuse to let her just leave and live out the rest of her existence like this any further."

"The day she was accepted as an occupant of Sunagakure she became my responsibility… her life is mine to protect so I refuse to let her leave, I will figure something out," he reaffirmed, the same beliefs and amount of protectiveness still firmly in place.

"Then do you have a plan," Naruto looked over at him.

"Not yet but I will exhaust all resources just to help her," he replied as he sat there thinking.

Kagome arrived at dinner feeling calm, almost everyone could notice she had a change inside her but only Gaara and Naruto could figure she felt better since she finally had someone to speak with that got to know the real her. On top of that she is also in their home, no longer feeling the strain of thinking almost everyone in the room would rather she not be here, especially the host. Doing her best she kept quiet for the most part though Naruto often sought to pull her into conversations, something she attempted but the second her fingers began sparking she faded out, biting her lip in disappointment with her lack of control. With a sigh she let him keep on trying, not willing to disappoint him as well and she could see that she is getting strange looks from the others but she couldn't let it get to her.

Seeing a dish be set down in front of her she looked up to Gaara looking down at her with a kind look making her heart stammer a few moments. "Oden is your favorite dish I understand, I hope you enjoy it," he said and then sat down next to her seeing her trying to hide her surprise and a small blush as she looked down at it.

"It is, thank you Lord Kazekage," she fought down her blush as hard as possible while staring at a dish she has refused to enjoy for just over five years now but she also doesn't want to upset him. Glancing at Lord Hokage she could see him encouraging her to eat up and with a small glance at her lord she averted her gaze back to her dish when she realized he is watching her from the corner of his eye. Swallowing thickly she dug in, trying to keep her poise as she felt a little choked up and could feel the war taking place inside of her as she had her first bites. A part of her really wanted to do her oden chant as she traditionally would do but like everything else she suppressed it. Her mind became distracted from her internal war as the Hokage's son's antics got her attention and she had to suppress the urge to giggle as her fingers sparked again.

"Daddy, can we play or have dessert now," his son asked, pestering his Father over and over again. She couldn't help but notice how much he takes after his Father with looks and personality.

"Not yet Boruto settle down. Now behave, we have company over," he tried to admonish his energetic son.

"But dad you keep saying that! Can I show them my ninja ticks?" He asked instead, thinking maybe his dad would want to show them how proud he is of his son.

"Boruto, just wait a few minutes," he looked down at him getting irked when he is trying to focus on the conversations.

"Just one, please!" He begged his dad with pleading eyes.

"Fine, just one," he caved a little and watched his son get super excited.

"This is the Uzumaki Dynamite Combo Surprise!" He yelled out making a clone as he launched off his chair and before his Father could stop him fireworks were suddenly going off around them frightening his daughter who accidentally sent the pudding flying and landing on his head with a big slosh.

Kagome jumped from her chair, her power sparking out of her as she was unprepared for the sudden chaos. The nerves in her body made her feel ill with the combination of things as she placed her hands flat on the table trying to push back whatever was going on. Lifting a hand to her mouth she felt something literally forcing itself up her throat as her other hand grabbed hold of her neck while she gagged. Gaara turned to her looking alarmed thinking she might be choking. With another gag she grew light headed and hit the ground on her side, forcing the object out as she fell unconscious and her powers crackled around the smooth around oval looking black stone, cracking it open.

"Kagome," Gaara looked down at her wondering what just happened, about to try and shake her awake when a purple miasma began to pour out of the object with a blast. Evil laughter echoed around the room as a hand shot and grabbed her neck before Gaara could reach her and retreat a safe distance.

"Kukukukuku," the laughter continued as the pale arm began choking her as she woke up just barely and weakly tried to force it to release her. "Priestess, did you really believe you could be rid of me? I knew eventually you would begin to slip, your emotions rule you still and they always will which is exactly why you fail," he looked down at her as the tentacles came out, keeping the others at bay as they watched her struggle in his grasp. "If you had been more like _Lord_ Sesshoumaru you might have succeeded but I grew strong inside you, feeding off of those emotions you could only suppress. Now Priestess, I think it is time you create the Shikon no Tama and finally die!" He threw her away from him as he felt the energy sparking around her as she tried to purify him in a last ditch attempt to get away.

Naruto sprung up and caught her as he looked at him furiously. "You must be Naraku! I won't let you get away with what you did to her!"

"Looks like I am the uninvited guest to a dinner party and a day late in crashing her birthday," he grinned as he watched her go slack in the blonde haired man's hold. "I was really hoping to celebrate our five year anniversary after she fried her companions to a crisp," he made a few tense, the ones who had no idea as to what is going on.

"You forced this on her! How could you want someone to suffer so much?" He looked into those red eyes seeing nothing but hatred and malicious intentions, this guy is pure evil that much he understands now.

"I enjoy it, she always managed to get in the way, always had someone coming to her aid... Just like I killed her former incarnation Kikyo twice, I will kill Kagome and make sure she suffers," he grinned as he watched the blonde before him look at him with a familiar look. "You look almost like the way InuYasha did before he was fried to a smoking crisp by the first person to accept him for who he is. I wonder how he felt rotting on the battlefield after seeing the first blast come from her and then get assaulted by a second blast."

"You make me sick," he yelled at him, seeing with his own eyes how horrible this bastard really is.

Gaara grew furious as he watched him, this male who is a true monster, and the very same one that has caused his assistant so much pain. With his attention on Naruto and Kagome he took advantage of his blunder, pulling his sand to cover him as those red eyes glared down at the constricting particles until he followed them back to their user. "Kagome is under my protection, I will not let you harm her," he claimed, his eyes having no mercy for someone as vile as this being.

"Oh and who would you be, the one she harbors those soft feelings for," he mocked him as he took in the power of his sand restraining him. "Do you really think sand will stop me?"

"No but this will!" Naruto said, having formed clones in the distractions to hit him with Rasengan.

"What?!" He watched it hit him, clones of the blonde disappearing as the sand held him long enough. Knowing his chances are slim with these two he unleashed his miasma to fill the room as he used the weakness in the sand from the blow of Rasengan to flee. "I will be back for her…" his voice reached them as he fled.

"Just like she said, he flees like a coward," he fought the urge to fist his hands with Kagome still passed out in his arms. Hinata approached with concerned eyes as she watched the bruising around her neck grow darker.

"Naruto, we should get her down in bed, I will heal the bruises there," she watched him nod and followed him off to her guest room with Gaara following behind as Shikamaru and Temari remained with the kids and their own son.

"I knew it, after hearing about how he managed to keep coming back he used her to survive this time. He was right there in front of us and he escaped," he felt angry, completely furious that the guy got away from them just like he always got away from Kagome and her companions.

Gaara wore a deep frown, it spoke how displeased he is with the turn in events but then again, now they know Naraku had been alive this whole time and if they can kill him she will more than likely be free of this curse. He watched her get healed by Hinata, the marks disappearing as if it was nothing but a bad dream but the memory of that vile Naraku strangling her was scorched into his mind. They went to bed, after Gaara informed him that he has sand in Naraku's wounds tracking him, so he did not sleep he remained awake keeping his mind on where that monster is located.

The next morning he became concerned when she didn't show for breakfast or any time after that. So he made his way to her room and knocked a few times, waiting a few minutes until he finally opened the door finding her absent. Seeing her bags, even the one holding the notes and everything for the meetings he found a neat note on top of it. Moving through the room he picked it up, scanning the contents before he left taking it with him. Going through the Hokage mansion he quickly tracked down Naruto shoving the note at him before he turned and left, heading to find where she went. Kagome resigned from her position and left for good. There is no way he will let her go, she is not leaving, her life is his to protect!

She left the village going to the nearest exit and quickly departed, running to the forest and steadily away from the only ones who were beginning to really know her and away from the safety she would have had. With her emotions running away with her at the revival of Naraku, having been inside her this whole time, she fled for their safety because the pain and fear could not be suppressed, not this time. Blasts went out of her as she ran wildly through the forest trying to gain distance, lure Naraku away from the innocents. Suddenly a tentacle shot out clothes lining her as she fell flat on back. "Kukukukuku, running away again Kagome," he taunted her as she pushed her body up, getting back on her feet looking at him warily.

"Naraku," she said as her body tensed, standing face to face with him alone as she continued, "I should have known you had some scheme to stay alive. What do you want this time, the jewel is gone?"

"Yes Kagome, you should have," he agreed, his eyes arrogant as usual. "The jewel was created by the Priestess Midoriko as you know so I will force you to create a new jewel by thrusting Magatsuhi's soul inside you, then you will force out your own, thus the rebirth of the Shikon no Tama."

"I do not perform shikon like Lady Midoriko, I'm sure you know this Naraku," she narrowed her eyes already figuring out that he has some plan.

"Oh but you will perform it for me, the best part about this is you can be within moments of dying when I put my plan into action which gives me the joy of destroying your human flesh," he smirked as he went down the road of his cruel streak, "did you enjoy turning your friends into a crisp? Did InuYasha look at you like you betrayed him Kagome, I really want to know what his final moments were like when you looked into his eyes right before you blasted him again…" he watched her with delight, "or how about Shippo, you had taken a strong stance on helping to raise that orphaned kit, did you have a sudden desire to try fox?"

"I won't forgive you for this Naraku!" She screamed at him, a hand fisting over her heart as it ached.

Her scream was like music to his ears, "Miroku and Sango were they not husband and wife with two daughters that you left orphaned, their parents lying smoldering on the ground as you ran away."

"We both know very well that I never did any of that on purpose," she seethed at him with hot tears threatening to burst from her eyes.

"Yes I suppose so but you were too weak to save any of them and we both know you feel guilty, punishing yourself even though you blame me for the curse I put upon you. I hadn't expected you to flee to a new era with these strange humans so you did surprise me but I am not worried, I will reign victorious this time with all of your precious companions gone now. No one will get in my way this time, not even you," he arrogantly replied while readying himself to attack as he watched the curse react to her running high emotions. "You should think of this as a mercy since I am putting you out of your misery," he launched his tentacles at her creating a large cloud of his toxic miasma. "Now die!"

Gaara could feel him on the move and just knew he was after Kagome. Naruto had followed after him when he read the short note, quickly going to Nine-Tails Chakra Mode to sense negative emotions, or essentially Naraku. It didn't take them long and they were soon out of the village with Naruto's chakra enhanced form and Gaara using his sand to keep up. They were soon tracking them through a forest, Gaara jumping into the grove of trees using his sand to block an attack while Naruto distracted him. Behind him she stood weakly, already badly hurt as her body sparked. Using the sand he caught her before she hit the ground, letting her body ease its way down as he dropped the wall and focused his eyes on the opponent, the scum in front of him.

Not wasting time he used the sand to capture him once it was ready, Naraku screamed under the force of the sand as Gaara fisted his hand making it implode. Naruto used big ball Rasengan on the pieces, already knowing of his regenerative abilities when suddenly a figure came out from under the trees drawing a sword on him, the sword turned black looking like a galaxy as anything left over from Naraku was sucked into the void…

Standing at the door giving it a light rap she was summoned forth, fighting down her emotions as she entered the familiar office, one she has been in several times over the course of four years. She could see men of the council off to the left as she entered and faced the Kazekage at his desk. Taking a deep breath when he had yet to say anything she figured he must be waiting on her. "With all due respect Lord Kazekage, I resigned from my position," she reminded him as he just calmly watched her.

"Yes I know but things are run differently here, I have refused to let you resign or leave the village because I can do that as the Kazekage. You are a member of my village so that equates to your life being mine, for me to protect along with everyone else's. From here on out I demand you start being who you really are, showing each emotion you feel," he ordered, his tone holding the authority he holds in this village.

"Lord Kazekage I cannot do that, I am a danger to everyone her, my enemy is back," her eyes begged him to understand this is for the best.

He slowly blinked his eyes unfazed by her words or silent begging. "I have made an order Kagome, you will remain as my assistant and stop suppressing your emotions, and I already know everything because I was listening in on your talks with Naruto. Naraku is dead, your curse is lifted so you're now free to finally show everyone the real you," he stunned her. "I also met InuYasha after he used his Meido attack to send Naraku away for good. No one died back then and he specifically said for me to tell you, "Wench stop blaming yourself, I will come see you soon when you're done lying around." He found a way to turn into a full demon to ensure he found you again and Naraku dies for good." He gave her a small smile as she remained as still as a statue as if waiting for him to say he is joking but instead he said, "When you are done with the first stack of work you will be joining me for lunch and then most likely supper."

Her mouth dropped open surprised as she looked at him wanting to pinch herself. Turning her eyes from him she looked over at Baki, narrowing her gaze, "I already know you're not Baki," she revealed.

With a *poof* Naruto appeared looking sheepish, "But how did you know?"

"Your aura is vastly different from his," she frowned before glancing at her Lord, still unsure what to say.

"Well I just wanted to see him break the news to you and your reaction. Looks like I will need to pester you quite a bit again." He rubbed the back of his head grinning as Gaara looked over at him.

"Where is Baki," he questioned his friend.

"Well I sent him on a wild goose chase," he still looked very cheeky and took a peek outside the windows, "wait, here he comes I guess the jig is up!" He laughed making everyone suppress the urge to shake their heads.

"Lord Hokage, isn't that a major offense," she asked him, thinking of how big of a crime it was back in the previous two eras. "I mean in some of the places I have been to it is punishable by death."

All eyes went back on her and she felt uneasy, "Kagome, we're shinobi and stop calling me Lord Hokage, be informal for once and call me Naruto. Besides you're going to be the contest judge," he informed her.

"Contest judge for what," her brow crinkled a little having never heard of them having contests around here.

"A ramen eating contest of course! You told me that InuYasha loves eating ramen so I challenged him to a contest," he surprised her; her eyes going wide as her mouth slowly dropped open.

"Yeah wench, do you think I could truly pass up that opportunity," a gruff voice said as they walked in the door to the office and she spun around in disbelief at seeing him with his demonic markings wearing a black outfit instead of the bright red one, he looked a little older as well.

"InuYasha," she cried remembering his face the last time she had seen him flashing before her eyes while tears collected there. Shoulders trembling she launched herself at him and finally began to openly cry into his haori as he held her just like he always used to.

Burrowing his nose into her locks the sight slightly got to Gaara but he held back any stirrings of jealousy when he already knows she has feelings for him and this companion of hers already has a woman and kids. "Kagome you damn wench, we would have helped you had you not taken off. Everyone missed you, I missed you," his claws easily ran through her hair comforting her like he always used to back in the Feudal Era. "You never should have blamed yourself for what that bastard did but he is dead now and will not be coming back to haunt us again, I made sure of that and no one died. You should know by now how hard it is for anyone to take me or the others down," he soothed her seeing her grab hold of the necklace as if in remembrance.

"Where have you been you jerk," she gave him a watery glare before hiding her face once again.

"Keh, I should be asking the same damn thing. I been watching that damn well and sniffing it for freaking centuries, over a couple thousand years trying to figure out where the hell you went. It took a while but I have a mate now and kids, my eldest son now wears the robe of the fire rat but neither of the brats are getting my sword anytime soon," he scoffed remembering them whining again recently. Looking back over to this Kazekage who defended her; he took up the mantle as her protector looking nearly possessive of her after he took care of Naraku's remains and was about to retrieve Kagome but the sand shifted in warning as he took on a defensive stance closer to where she lay. "So what the hell is up with you and this red haired guy," he asked when he could feel her beginning to calm down some.

"InuYasha show some respect, that is Lord Gaara, he is the ruler here," she scolded him with a swat. "You're still wearing the beads so don't tempt me into saying S-I-T," she warned him with a tug on the necklace still around his neck.

"Psh, these things are so old they will probably fall apart the moment you say it," he replied.

"I'm warning you," she said to him as they were suddenly in a standoff.

"Yeah well I don't care, I want to know who the hell this bozo is that has been so damn protective of you when I have always been your protector, not some damn runt!" He pointed at him and Gaara felt himself grow a tad irritated but they were enjoying seeing how easily this InuYasha has riled her up that he motioned for everyone to let him be.

Planting her feet firmly on the ground as she poked his chest she yelled, "That is Lord Kazekage, stop being so disrespectful! He has been nothing but good to me now apologize!"

"I am not apologizing to this clown, I am centuries older than him he should be showing some respect to me, not have been standing in my damn way when I finally found you again!" He spouted off getting right back in her face as he continued to point at Gaara. "And who the fuck is blondie over there too!"

"That is Lord Hokage another leader so you better get to apologizing to them!" Her face began to grow red as Baki just walked in the door looking completely stunned at the scene, seeing the others not doing anything to stop the bickering duo.

"I am NOT apologizing to either of these so called Lords. I never call Sesshoumaru a fucking Lord and he is my half-brother so I am sure not calling these two runts anything like that," he crossed his arms as if he just won this argument.

"InuYasha!"

"What?"

"SIT!"

*THUMP*

They were all quite astonished to see this interaction, Gaara even got up and stood next to Kagome to look down at her former traveling companion already figuring out that he had gotten her riled up on purpose. "So this is the sit command," he looked over his twitching form impressed at what such a simple word could do to someone so powerful.

"Yeah you bastard, want me to find you a damn necklace so you can see how it feels," InuYasha growled at him from the floor as he began to force himself up.

"InuYasha," Kagome said with a warning tone directed at him.

"It is fine Kagome, he was only doing it to rile you up," Gaara placed a hand on her upper back to calm her, bringing out a blush instead. InuYasha was about to point it out but he shot him a look that had him shutting up, he wasn't about to let him ruin this sudden contact or her blushing because she holds some amount of feelings towards him. She nodded, dipping her head down a little trying to hide her flaming cheeks but he had his head turned just enough so he could watch her with both eyes, taking in the fact she really could be quite the spitfire when she wants to be, not that lonely person suppressing their emotions. "How about you get busy with work and I will come get you for lunch, I want to speak InuYasha for a while," he let her get back some amount of normalcy and she was soon out of the room with the papers in hand knowing just what to do with them.

The council members had never guessed this is what the real Kagome is like but Naruto felt quite proud at seeing the true her come out. "Looks like I won't have to pester her much at all if InuYasha can press her buttons so easily," he grinned.

"Yeah, well I wasn't about to let her keep on crying like that, I needed to see that spark of anger and I deserved that sit for failing her," he sobered up now that she is gone, happy to see he still can rile her up so easily even though it felt great being able to comfort her in his arms once again. "I suppose you are going to insist that she stays here with you," he added a bit grumpily while he faced Gaara.

"Yes, she is now mine to protect," he reaffirmed knowing that statement would get under his skin but this was payback for all the names he called him.

"Keh, for now, the second she comes crying to me because you broke her heart then she will be mine to look after once again," he shot back with a small glare.

"Then I guess it is a good thing I have no intention of breaking her heart," he looked at him a bit miffed that InuYasha seems certain it will eventually happen.

"Would you two knock it off," Naruto cut in on them. "Now that Kagome is free of her curse I want to know just what you are going to do," he looked over at Gaara.

"It should be clear Naruto, she is remaining as my assistant, under my protection, and I am going to take her out on a date," he stood their firm in his decisions, not about to let anyone take her away, not even when she appeared unemotional would he have let someone.

Smiling he clapped him on the back, "Good now that we have that taken care of. So how long until she finishes that big stack of papers," he asked feeling his stomach rumbling and hearing InuYasha's as well.

"Not long, I would say around ten minutes and it will all be completely filed and delivered," he guessed from how fast he knows she works.

"Well good luck with keeping her. She has this habit of attracting men like flies to horse crap and getting kidnapped just as often. If you think you had problems before, just wait until she starts flashing those smiles around and just being so damn good, you will have to beat the men away from her most likely," he informed Gaara making him suddenly nervous as he itched to leave and go find her just in case she is already flashing a smile around.

A Month Later

He lay on the couch with her snuggled up to him sleeping soundly. Her face peaceful as he played with a few locks of her hair remaining awake as watched over her with the end credits to a movie playing on the screen to the TV he brought over for her to keep. They began having movie nights once a week as he pursued her outside of work. Somehow they managed to balance things between working together all day and him taking her out at night. By now he should've gone home like he always does but this time she fell asleep on him so he felt tempted to stay. Her head used his one arm like a pillow and he enjoyed watching how easily she relaxed with him tonight as they cuddled watching the movie. Settling down he chose to stay hoping she won't mind waking up next to him in the morning or maybe be appreciative of waking up to someone there keeping her snuggled up. Breathing in the lavender smell of her hair he let his mind drift into slumber.

18 Months Later

She walked into the room on sore feet as she carried in some more paperwork and he looked up at her not all that pleased. "Dear, I told you not to worry about pushing yourself. Why not take the day off so you can relax?"

"You know I like to be busy," she looked over at him as she set the work down on his desk.

"Then come take break and sit on my lap, your feet are hurting you again," he countered and watched her give in at the temptation of getting off her feet and being with him.

Sitting down after he scooted back, he simply held her for a long moment as she breathed in the smell of his body wash and let her eyes drift close while saying, "Don't you think this might be inappropriate?"

"No, you're my wife so why should anyone care if I let you come in and relax on my lap for a spell. With the baby growing inside you it is making you sore and fatigued so I see nothing wrong with you relaxing with your own husband here," he said, rubbing his hand on the growing belly of his four months along pregnant wife. His mind wandered as he somewhat figured he might have impregnated her the time he convinced her to have sex with him on the desk while everyone was out. A very good and pleasing memory to him as he continued to rub his hand over the area thinking of the life growing inside and the possible times he may have finally created it. She is now 23 and his adorable wife, a woman he somehow managed to snag the interest of and hold on to after she started flashing those smiles drawing guys to her just like InuYasha said she would. He became so nervous back then as he worried that someone else might take her from him or she could end up being kidnapped as InuYasha continued to fill him in on story after story about her being so, they both still worried him but now he has a ring on her finger and a baby on the way making him excited to be starting a new chapter in their lives together.

"I love you," he rested his head back against the chair relaxing with her.

"I love you too," her breath tickled his neck as she snuggled up to him more with a smile on her face.


End file.
